1. Field of the Invention
The present invention relates to a mobile communication terminal and method for running an application therein.
2. Description of the Related Art
Generally, an application implemented in a mobile communication terminal receives a number or character for a predetermined input item from a user. After running the application, the user inputs a number or character in the input item provided by the application. When a text message is sent, the user selects a button for a Short Message Service (SMS), selects a menu option of “Message Sending”, and inputs a receiver number or transmission message content. For example, when the user of the mobile communication terminal wants to send predetermined text to a receiver number, for example “010-123-4567”, the user selects the “SMS” button, selects the menu option of ‘Message Sending’, inputs the receiver number, for example 0101234567 and transmission message content, then selects a menu option of “Send” to send a text message.
In the text message transmission method as described above, the user enters an associated application menu and then inputs the receiver number or transmission message content. When the receiver number or transmission message content is first displayed on the mobile communication terminal, the user must remember the displayed content or must make a record of the displayed content, in order to use the displayed content as an input value of a predetermined application.
The user is inconvenienced because he or she must input a number or character after running a predetermined application even when a special hot key is set for the predetermined application.